RK story: Normal
by Kristin324
Summary: Kristen and Robert are young and start out in acting school with their friends. Eventually Twilight happens. Will their love blossom young or wait for the future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meetings

September 24, 1999

"Mom, you need to send that check out to Young Actors Academy!" nine year Kristen Stewart yells to her mom from the hallway of their Los Angeles, California townhouse.

"I know this Kris. Now please go get in the shower before I really get mad. You have 10 minutes or I'm leaving without you."

"Fine," Kristen hump's and retreats to the bathroom.

"I don't understand why she has to be so stubborn" Jules says to Rosie.

"She's nine, what do you expect?" Rosie asked. "Michael is the same way, don't worry she'll grow out of it eventually."

"I'm so glad you moved into our neighborhood, it's so good to have a friend who is so similar. I mean who would have thought both of our children were trying out this YAA." Jules said cheerfully.

"I know, it's fantastic, we should go together." Rosie suggested "Mike and Kristen can meet."

"That's a great idea. I'll let Kristen know as soon as she ever gets out of the dang shower. "Jules complained. "She's going to be late for her volleyball game."

February 3, 2001

"Nice reenactment of Romeo Oregano! " Melissa Thompson yelled from across the court.

"Don't listen to her Mikey, She's a complete idiot. You did great!" Krystal Wayne said as she bumped Michael's side with her hip.

Just as she thought he was going to say something, Krystal saw his frown turn up into a smile as wide as Lake Michigan. She followed his line of sight and saw Kristen Stewart standing in line at the water fountain. _'Ugh! He needs to get over her, she's fragile and weak and weird. Why doesn't anyone see what I see?! Kristen Stewart is an 11 year old smarty-pants who has a boy's haircut.' _Krystal thought.

"Kristen!" Michael yelled "I'll catch up with you later Krys." He patted Krystal's shoulder and ran off.

_******__ "Her name is Kristen and she's nine." Michael heard his mom say over the loud music that was playing in their SUV._

"_I heard you the first time mom. She's coming with us to YAA." Mike whined as he reached for the knob on the radio to turn the music up even louder._

"_Just be nice to her kid. Her mother is beginning to be a great friend of mine and who knows maybe you and she will become great friends as well. I know she's a girl and all but you can't always just stick with guy friends. You'll eventually need to find a girl- _

"_Mom!" Michael interrupted looking out the car window to the white house with the blue door. He felt the SUV stop and park and he got out and started to walk the walkway. 'Gosh, someone shoot me now.' He thought. Just then he felt his body jerk and the pressure of someone bumping into him. He stumbled back a foot and looked down at the girl. He had to smile because this was just too good to be true. 'She's beautiful' he thought. _

"_I'm sorry! Ah, I never pay attention to where I 'm going." He heard her say_

"_It's cool" he said as confident as he could. He never got nervous and here he was nervous in front of a nine year old girl. _

"_I'm Michael he said when he reached out and took her extended hand. I heard you and your mother are coming with me and my mom to YAA. It should be very interesting."_

_He watched her ramble on and on, He could definitely tell she was just as nervous as he was. This was definitely a girl he could be friends with and maybe more than friends in time. He had to laugh when she started to apologize for her cute ramblings. _

"_No need to apologize. Come on lets go wait in the car." He said and watched as she consciously lead the way to his mother's cobalt blue SUV.__******_

"Michael" Kristen acknowledged as he stopped ten inches away from her face. He was out of breath, probably from running so fast to catch up to her. _'Ugh, I knew I should have gone to the north wing water fountain.'_ She thought. She could smell the Butterfinger on his breath he had earlier this morning.

"Kristen, I've been looking for you." He said and gave her his best smile, one he's been saving all day just for her.

"Sorry, I've been busy" she lied. She just couldn't avoid him any longer. The more he attached himself to her the more his annoyance towards her intensified. The last person was done drinking and so she pulled back her hair and bent down. The cool water running in her mouth, she moaned at the refreshing feeling.

"Kris, I was wondering if…" Michael stumbled.

Kristen stood back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked over at Michael and even though she knew the question he was stumbling over with she just couldn't bare to ask "What?" She wanted to just rewind the clock and never meet this boy who was obviously just smitten of her.

_******__ "Jules Stewart let's go!" Kristen said from the front door. _

"_Kristen Jaymes Stewart do NOT EVER call me by my name until your 35, you hear me!" Jules said walking down the stairs. _

"_Sorry mom." Kristen whispered. _

"_Now, do you have your acceptance letter? Jules asked grabbing her keys and her jacket from the kitchen table._

"_Yes, I have everything. Now can we please go? I want to get there early." Kristen whined._

"_I Know I know, first come first serve" Jules said in her daughters voice the best way she could._

_Kristen ran out the door and instantly bumped into a hard figure. "I'm sorry! Ah, I never pay attention to where I 'm going." Kristen confessed stepping away from the figure._

"_Its cool." said a male voice._

_Kristen looked up and saw a tall boy standing there. 'He's cute but not as cute as Johnny Depp'. She thought. "My name is Kristen." She stuck out her hand and he took it. "I'm Michael. I heard you and your mother are coming with me and my mom to YAA. It should be very interesting."_

_Looking over his appearance she couldn't help but notice how scrawny he looked. He was like a twig that could break instantly. Yet, she could tell he had great potential in him and could possibly be a great friend to have. "Yes, I guess we are. YAA should be amazing, I'm so glad it's a school where we can live there. I don't think I could stand living here much longer." Kristen giggled and waved her hand towards him as if to slap his bicep. "I'm just kidding. Gosh I'm only nine. But it's great that my parents trust me enough to stay on campus. What about you?" Kristen asked taking a long deep breath; she didn't realize she was rambling. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous."_

_Mike chuckled and waved his hand in the air. "No need to apologize. Come on lets go wait in the car."__******_

"Listen Mike..." Kristen trailed off. She watched his body stiffen and his eyes pleading for her to say what he really wanted her to say. "I…I...Uhh-"

"It's okay Kris, I understand." Michael interrupted. "It's never going to happen. However, I'm not giving up."

Kristen exhaled a long heavy breath and watched Michael walk away towards the east wing. _'That's what I'm most annoyed about Michael' _Kristen thought. She bent down to grab her book bag and walked towards the center of the court to meet up with Layla. They were supposed to reenact the part of The Boleyn sisters, the mistress of King Henry VIII. "This is absurd!" Kristen heard a couple feet away. _'What a weird accent' _Kristen thought. She turned to the voice and instantly she was met with deep blue/grey eyes that engulfed her and trapped her in, she tried to break eye contact but it was like she was meant to look into his eyes and his eyes only.

So what do you think? Feedback is nice 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N** Ive had chapter 2 and 3 over at my LiveJournal account. However, I know its been a while and I'm not sure if any of the few readers I had for my first chapter are interested but I finally will have them uploaded back over here so at least you guys can read 2 more chapters.

Chapter two: Friendships

"…" Edward looked into those beautiful green eyes and instantly he was speechless. More so he couldn't think. His mind was utterly blank. He couldn't look away. The first day at YYA and he's pretty much just intoxicated with the look in her eyes. "I love this already" Rob mumbled under his breath.

"Hey man! You're about to miss class. Your King VIII" said Justin hitting Rob on the shoulder blade. "Rob?" "Robert Thomas Pattinson!" Justin yelled.

"What?" Rob asked finally breaking eye contact. He looked over at his friend Justin and he could feel his whole body regretting the decision to look away from her. He swiftly turned his head back in her direction but she was gone. He had the sudden urge to either rewind time back or go search for this mystery green eyed girl.

"Dude, Justin. Thanks for the heads up but I was going that ways anyways." Rob said taking a step towards the center of the court.

"You looked like you were having some eye sex with Kristen Stewart" Justin said following Rob's lead.

"Eye sex? That's a good one, where did you hear that from?" Rob asked

"My mom was watching this soap oper-"

"Her name is Kristen Stewart?" Rob interrupted with a smile on his face

"Yes, she's in our next class so stop being a douche and walk faster." Justin said skipping in front of Rob to lead him towards the south wing of the school.

** Robby, pumpkin come on, just try it please?" Clare begged from the outside of her 13 year old son's bedroom.

"Mum, Please! I suck at everything, even football. For crying out loud I can't even guard the goal! How am I supposed to go to Young Actors Academy and be a good actor?" Robert skulked.

Clare heard the doubt and dread in her sons voice and gave a small sigh. "Alright hun, If you truly don't want to do this then its fine. I just figured since your bud Justin recommended you to the Dean of the school then he has to have seen something in you."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do this! Just know I'm only going so I can kick Justin in the balls. He's a lousy best bud, ever!" Robert complained and harshly opened his bedroom door and stormed out.

"I already mailed the check and they are going to phone us to let you know when you can head out there okay?" Clare stated with a smirk on her face. "I knew he'd give in" she thought and briskly patted Robert on the head and walked ahead of him into her bedroom.

"Why me," Rob thought and stomped down the stairs

That following week Rob was woken by the constant ringing of the house phone. He heard the light mumbles of his mother answering the phone so he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

When he rose fully awake he headed down stairs to see a distraught mother staring out into outer space in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Rob asked sitting down at the table.

"The Dean of YYA called and said that they actually maxed their limit this year and you will have to be put on a waiting list." Clare said quickly.

"Oh" was all Rob could say. As much as he fussed and complained about going he truly did want to go and be with Justin and really learn how to act. "Just when I stopped complaining, they decide to do this" Rob thought. "How long is the waiting list?" Rob asked feeling the excitement in him boil at the thought of not having to wait for a really long time.

"Two years" Clare announced and walked to pour Rob his orange juice without any pulp in a cup. "I'm sorry; I know how much you were looking forward to this."

"It's okay mum, I understand. I'll just have to figure out something else to do in the meantime." Rob quietly grabbed the cup his mum was holding and headed back up stairs. **

"I'm glad I'm finally here" Robert said out of the blue walking the hallway of the South Wing with Justin.

"Me too, I was so bored without you those two years. " Justin replied opening up the door to the theater.

"It was nice to wait though; I would like to believe I'm more mature now that I'm 15. I don't even want to think about how I would have acted at age 13 away from my home and family and being alone here in the U.S." Rob said while searching for her green eyes.

"Well I acted fine two years ago and I feel more experienced now that I'm older and more mature." Justin defended and settled down in the closet theater seat alongside Layla Johnson. "Rob, stop searching for Kristen."

Rob turned to look over at his seated friend and quickly followed suit sitting on the left side of him. He scanned the row he was sitting in and noticed short dark brown hair. He fixated his eyes on the back of her head willing for her to turn around. He didn't know how long he was doing that before a loud but demanding voice called his name. He looked up to see what he expected was the theater teacher staring at him with evil eyes. "Mr. Pattinson, if I could have your undivided attention for at least 5 minutes... that would be fantastic. Then you can go back to starting at the back of Ms. Stewarts head for the rest of the hour."

Robert heard snickers and giggles from the other classmates and he consciously slumped down in his chair. His eyes darted to his right and saw Kristen staring straight ahead and for an instant he thought he saw a small smile on her face. He finally turned his head to the sound of his teacher who he hadn't yet memorized and gave her his undivided attention like she asked for.

Suddenly she spoke, "Mr. Pattinson and Ms. Stewart will you please join me on stage."

Rob instantly felt his stomach enter his throat and for the live of him he hopes no one noticed the difference in his skin color. "Calm down Pattz, everything is just going to be okay. You knew sooner or later you'd have to show off your acting abilities...AH! I just didn't know it would be with HER." He thought and slowly lifted his sweaty palms off the arm rest and stood up. He looked over at Kristen and their eyes met for the second time that day. She smiled at him and he forgot how to breathe.

"Let's go, we don't have all day here." The teacher whined and then addressed to the other classmates "Take out your Liberal Arts text book and turn to page 78D to follow the lines Robert and Kristen are about to practice."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter two: Friendship ((Continued))

Kristen couldn't resist the urge to look at him when he entered the theater with Justin Douglass. "Fudge, why did I have to leave him at the court?" Kristen thought. "Well If I didn't I would have been late for class" Kristen answered herself under her breath. The way his eyes made her feel was definitely a first of all firsts. It was much different in the way Michael constantly stared. Michael had desire and annoying puppy dog love in his eyes, Rob had something completely different. Kristen thought for a moments trying to figure out what exactly his beautiful eyes were trying to say, "Curiosity?" She asked herself. No one ever truly wanted to get to know Kristen Stewart, not anyone of the opposite sex at least. "Well with the exception of Michael but that's only because our mothers are best friends." Kristen corrected herself.

"Kris!" Jaylynn Connor shouted. "Come back to earth please, class is so about to start."

Kristen looked down at Jaylynn and sat down next to her; she looked over to her left and saw Justin sit next to Layla and Rob taking a seat next to him. "Oh how I wish I could be Layla right now" she thought. Kristen giggled to herself at the fact that in the last two years of being here she never gave much thought to being with a boy. Of course there was Michael and she often thought about what it would be like to be with him. Yet at the same time he was more of a brother to her than anything else really.

She felt his eyes on her and she got shivers down her spine. She realized he was staring but couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face knowing she was the only girl at the time that occupied his eyes. She heard the teacher: Mrs. Palmer, call him out and for an instant she felt bad for the embarrassment he was feeling. In the next moment everything changed and the surprise really didn't go well with her stomach exploding in butterflies.

She knew that she got the part of one of The Boleyn sisters and she knew a boy was going to play King Henry VIII and she thought it would have been a more experienced student like Michael. "Michael would have been good right about now." She thought to herself. She stood up slowly knowing that she would NOT be able to practice this part with him so close to her, his eyes fixated on her and his perfect weird accent speaking to her. She vaguely heard Jaylynn wish her luck in a whisper before everything disappeared and the only person standing in the theater was him. "

"What?" Michael thought sitting in the middle row of the theater. He got to class late and couldn't get a seat near Kristen like usual. He really loved the fact that most of the people that were accepted around the same time were in the same classes mostly and so 5 out of 7 classes he shared with Kristen. The fact that a newbie was in the same class was astonishing. "Kristen and our friends have two years more experiences than he ever will. How is he in this class?" Michael asked himself. He was angry and jealous and he just wanted to go and stomp on Roberts's parade. All day today he heard whispers and girly giggles over the newbie with the accent. It irked him because he knew sooner or later Kristen was going to meet him, possibly befriend him and even though she had other male friends he couldn't knock off the feeling he was getting when he thought of this boy- no teenager, with Kristen. "I need to do something." he said to no one in particular and watched as a boy named John turned and gave him a confused look and turned back to his text book.

Instead of following the lines his Kristen and that lame boy was practicing on stage he decided to think back to the memory where he almost had Kristen Stewart.

** December 17, 2000

Since Los Angeles didn't get much snow the fund raiser that my mother and Mrs. Stewart had created gathered enough money to send my 8th grade class to the mountains for Christmas Break for 4 days 3 nights but of course there had to have been parent super visual and since Mrs. Stewart participated in the fund raiser she and my mother were the parents on board. Kristen was invited by her mother, which annoyed Kristen to the core.

"She says it will be fun and I get to bond with you. Hello, does she not have eyes? I bond with you pretty much every day!" I remember Kristen complaining to me once in my bedroom.

"It will be fun Kris, I promise. You can hang out with Chelsea. She was real fond of you at my birthday party." I said not feeling guilty at all for not wanting her to spend time with my friends. "Chelsea is perfect for her; she doesn't hang with my friends." I thought to myself watching Kristen play subconsciously with the hem of my pillow.

"Mike, that Chelsea girl is a geek and just keeps to herself. I'll be bored. If I go I will hang with you!" Kristen said confidently.

The next day Kristen and I sat on the smelly old school bus and drove 3 hours to the closest mountain cottage Inn.

-He skipped over the 2 nights they were there, which he watched Kristen like a hawk when she was around him and his friends. She mostly hung out with Chelsea and a girl named Kaydence.—

"Truth or dare" Jake said to Kristen.

"She's too young for this game" Megan said matter-of-fact.

"No I'm not!" Kristen defended back and looked at me for support.

"Really, she's not. Just let her play Meg."

"Alright, fine. Truth or dare Kris?" Meg asked.

"Dare!" Kristen stated quickly.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Mike."

"Meg..." Michael said hesitantly

"Awww, is sissy Oregano afraid?" Larry Wilson snickered.

I jumped up and took Kristen's hand and lead her to the closet.

"Mike, what's 7 minutes in heaven?" she had asked me when I closed the closet door and we were engulfed in darkness.

"It means we kiss and stuff for 7 minutes." I replied feeling very nervous and anxious.

"Oh...Okay. When do we start?" I heard the nervousness in her voice and smiled quickly.

"Now" I whispered and leaned towards her in the darkness. I hoped I was leaning in the right direction and I would land on her lips.

In a matter of seconds the door swung open and my mother was standing with her hands on her hips. I gave a disappointed sigh and stepped out of the closet. Kristen followed and from that day on we never talked about the possible kiss between us or that entire night to anyone, ever. **

-A/N. I wasn't going to do his flashback in first person, but that's the only way it actually came out nice. Believe me; I never wanted him to be a narrator for even a second. Hehehhe. : P –

Michael shook his head to get the memory of Kristen sitting in front of him waiting for the kiss in darkness. He looked up and saw Kristen walk close to Robert to finish the end of their practice. She looked very seductive and he had to remind himself that it was part of the play and not really her.

"Well done, you two" Mrs. Palmer stated. "I suggest you two get together more often and practice. Robert, you can get nice tips from Kristen, She's very talented."

Robert looked at Kristen and saw her blush. "That would be nice." Robert replied looking back at Mrs. Palmer.

"I should get your number then." Rob suggested and walked over towards Kristen.

"Yeah…sure." She mumbled quietly. "Come with me so I can get a pen."

Robert followed her to her seat. Many of the students sat and watched and that really annoyed him. He watched as she scribbled down her number and the dorm number she was staying at and picked up her bag.

"Well, I guess I will see you later?" Kristen nervously said avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sure you will. Thanks, you were great today. You have amazing talent." Rob stated taking a step away from her so she can walk out of the row.

"Thank you and you're welcome. You were also great, are you sure you've never had an actor instructor? You have this raw talent I haven't seen before in someone."

"I'm sure..." he said slowly.

"Okay. Well, see you later." She said quickly and walked away from him with Jaylynn following suit.

"See ya." He whispered walking back to his book bag.


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Why do I feel like this? He's just a newbie teenager with a weird accent. I shouldn't even be wasting my time. I can't believe I gave him my number! Ah, what was I thinking? Oh that's right, because Mrs. Palmer wants us to get closer and be great friends and to learn from each other. *smile* Gosh, he's sooo cute. He probably doesn't even see me like that, I'm the ugly duckling, always have been, always will. This sucks, I-

Kristen stopped writing in her journal when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered she has given Robert her dorm number also. She jumped off the bed putting her journal and pen under her pillow and fixed her hair in the mirror and walked to the door.

"Coming" she yelled and quickly opened the door and the last person she wanted to really see was standing there looking like a lost puppy.

"Hi, we need to talk" Michael said walking into the room and plopping down on Kristen's bed.

"I don't understand it. I've been your best friend, someone who you know you can be good with for years and yet you don't give me the time a day. Then the second he- he walks into this school, you're all about him and the eye sex and the smiles and the little flirtations. I can't take this Kris. I'm done! I can be your best friend, but I will not do this to myself anymore."

Kristen stood speechless in front of him, he looked relieved to say all that, but why did she feel a pinch in her heart. "Why..?" she questioned softly.

"I can't…I won't…It's your time to figure out all you want" Michael whispered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I'm not used to this sort of thing, you know that. And we've always seemed like we'd be better off as friends or have that sister and brother relationship. Robert is the first guy that I actually gave thought to, besides you."

"Wait, so you've thought about us?" Mike asked looking up into Kristen's eyes.

She saw a spark of hope, of excitement. "Yeah, once or twice."

"But Mike, I love you, as a friend. I just don't see a relationship with us at the moment."

"We could try; I mean you have to try it to like it, right?"

"Mike..."

"It's okay. I said all that I came here to say. I'll see you around."

Kristen watched Michael walk away. For a minute she envisioned going after him and telling him they could try out this relationship. Maybe she was just too scared; this would be her first boyfriend. She saw the future and the loving relationship they had together. Saw them walking hand in hand down the courtyard. Then she saw Robert standing in the corner of her vision and she shook her head and it all disappeared.

She felt her phone vibrate and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kristen, it's me Rob." She heard his nervous accent.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Well that's new" she thought and smiled.

"Do you want to meet up and talk?" he asked.

"Sure" she hesitated. "We can meet at the soccer field in fifteen?"

"Alright, that's good. I'll see you then."

Rob walked to the empty field; see as how Kristen didn't make it yet. He wondered around aimlessly and saw a hill near the left goal net and decided to sit and wait. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to talk to Kristen about. He just wanted to see her and spend time with her. He wasn't used to this place and he rarely felt comfortable about anything, too much doubt in his self. Yet, around Kristen he felt this pure radiance of normalness he never felt before and like a drug he just needed more.

He was picking grass from the ground when he saw a shadow of shoes in his line of sight. Looking up he saw Kristen and all the beauty she held close to her. He reached out with his hand and saw her hesitate before grabbing it; he pulled her down next to him on the grassy hill. "Hey" he mumbled with a huge smile.

"Hi" was all he heard. "She's shy." He stated silently. "Also beautiful and I know deep down she has a wild attitude." He thought again.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He heard something in her voice that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning fully and facing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with more force.

"You're lying." He whispered and grabbed her hand.

Kristen slowly looked down at their joined hands and back up out into the empty field.

"You don't even know me." She said avoiding his eyes.

"I'd like to Kristen. I'd really like to get to know you, the real you, If you let me. And I know that I'm not good at this, mostly I'm not good at reading someone quickly and I'm not really this forward with anyone really….But I can tell something is wrong Kristen, It's like a part of me is wanting so bad right now to just fast forward all this and just be with you because I know that we have something here. But another part of me-"

"Be with me?" she asked cutting him off. She turned quickly to look at him.

"Well…er...no not exactly." He stumbled trying to say the right words he couldn't form.

"So, you don't or you wouldn't want to be with me?" she asked letting go of his hand and getting up quickly. For some reason she felt angered and hurt and hot.

"Kristen, No...That's not what I'm saying. I meant be with you in the sense of friendship. To have such a bonding connection that we'd be great friends and we could skip all this nonsense, long hours of the night get-to- know-each –other stuff" he huffed out trying to say what all he was thinking before she ran away.

"It's okay, I understand completely. For now on we'll be friends; Great friends that is. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that we'd have something and if that something is this so called bonding connection friendship then so be it!" She practically yelled.

"Yes, Definitely an attitude." He quickly thought and then lashed out on her. "Alright, fine! We'll do it your way than. Gosh, where had this conversation went wrong at? I was only concerned about you. You're definitely blowing steam at me that's really not for me, is it?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"You're lashing out at me for trying to be your friend? Or there is something else entirely wrong and you're just using me as a punching bag. What's wrong?" he said softly but with enough force to emphasize his question.

"Nothing! Gosh, you're the one talking about being with me but then what you really mean is be with me as a friend. But all the looks you gave me, and all the smiles and the stares and I can't believe I even thought about falling for that. Yes, Robert Pattinson, for now on we'll be friends and we'll get to know each other on that level only. Are you happy?" she yelled walking away quickly.

Robert watched her walk briskly through the soccer field. He saw the female soccer team heading towards it and his plan to go after her and talk some sense in that beautiful, stubborn head of hers vanished. He slowly walked backwards and sat back down in the grass. "What in the world just happened?" he asked himself out loud. "I'm so confused. I blew it! Way to go Rpattz!" he thought to himself stomping his feet hard into the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, what have I done!" Kristen frantically thought to herself. She walked at a faster pace when she felt eyes on her from the female soccer team. "He was only asking a question. You had to assume things and then go all insane on him, what's wrong with you!" she said softly to herself.

Reaching the doors to the West Wing she walked straight into the Cafeteria realizing how hot she really did feel and thirsty. Walking in line, she suddenly noticed Mike sitting at their table by himself. Grabbing bottled water and a cup of ice she let out a low shaky breath and walked to him.

Knowing he must have felt her presence, he looked up and she saw the shocked, but again slight hope look in his eyes.

"Hey, Can I sit?" She asked looking around to see who else was eating.

"Sure, Sure." He replied gesturing with his hand for her to sit.

She sat and there was awkward silence for a bit.

"You don't look so good Kris. Tell me what happened." He stated.

"I just got in an argument with Cameron, that's all." She lied.

"You're brother is such a douche" he said with a huff going back to eating his meatball sub.

"I can do this, I mean hello… I have thought about it a few times. I mean it wouldn't hurt to try, Right?" Kristen thought taking a sip of her ice cold water, loving the feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked watching her intensely.

"Us." She whispered and turned away.

"There's an Us now?" he asked slightly confused.

"Yeah… I guess there is. I mean that is if you still want an us." She said quickly.

"Of course" he stated and sent her a huge grin.

"Well okay than." She softly said turning her head and instantly meeting his eyes from across the room.

"Not that I'm not stoked about this fast but major turnaround for us but I thought you didn't want a relationship with me right now?" Mike question.

His question brought her back to looking at him instead of the eyes she was craving. "Ah, this is bad! I'm with Michael now" she thought forcing the craving away.

"Well, I did a lot of thinking. Or no.. I've been doing a lot of thinking all semester. Believe me when I say that I do want to be with you" she wasn't sure who needed the confirmation more; her or him. "I guess it took you walking away from me to realize that." She smiled. "Sorry I know that's cheesy" she said reaching over and grabbing a Lays chip from his tray.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Mike replied happily.

"Yeah.." Kristen responded. She turned her head to fake a cough and looked back over to where Rob was sitting. He wasn't there. Suddenly she felt the need to find him. "If we're going to be friends we better make up fast." She thought

Finishing the last sip of water, she rose. "I'll catch you later. Okay? I have to meet Rob. Teachers orders" she implied, seeing the jealously look creeping on his face.

"Okay, We'll we can hang later. Just the two of us; as a couple" Mike honorably said taking a sip of his coke.

"I'll call you." She responded and hurried out of the cafeteria and not even looking back at her now boyfriend.

Stepping in the hall of the West Wing she panicked. She didn't know the first thing about Rob or where he'd be. Taking a high risk she started off to the East wing in the search for his dorm room.


	5. AN

A/N:

Im sorry I haven't worked on this story in soooo long! Like I said over at my profile, I'd love to finish it.

I have to finish my tasks sooner or later. Its an OCD thing. haha. So if any of you out there are interested

and want to read more please just be patient. I don't know when I'll update again, but I've felt the muse slowly creeping

back so hopefully you all don't have to wait months for something new.

Please review and tell me what you all think, feedback is always wonderful and I love to hear/read your thoughts.

Thank you,

Kristin


End file.
